The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to multiplexing clustered control information and data.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
To transmit data to a UE, a wireless communications system may use control information to grant resources to the UE for data transmissions. In some cases, control information and user data may be transmitted in a same transmission time interval (TTI) with control information included in the beginning symbols of the TTI. In some examples, it may be desirable to transmit the control information over a narrowband while transmitting the user data over a wideband. However, to transmit control information over a narrowband and to transmit data over a wideband in a same slot, a base station may introduce a transmission gap between the two transmissions to provide the UE with time to retune a receiver from a narrowband mode to a wideband mode. This transmission gap may introduce latency into the system and reduce throughput.